Bundle of Love
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: After Edward left I met Josh. He was sweet,caring,and charming until we were married. My life became the definition of hell. My unborn child and I deserve better but we have no place to go. I never thought my past could be my salvation. AH
1. Chapter 1

_**I know there are other similar stories that have been wrote or currently in the process but most are not that good or have many grammar issues. With a little hard work, they could be great. A few have nothing wrong and I have really enjoyed reading them. Some are even been rushed. I will do my best not rush this story. I promise you I did put this through spelling and grammar check. Therefore, I hope I caught all my mistakes. If you find that I have missed one, please let me know so I can fix it. I have the first few chapters already done**__. __**This is all human. Depending how well this does I may do one similar with vampires. If you rather this were about the Cullen as vamps and not humans in the first place then message me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this story is to your satisfaction.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 revised 811/2011**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Edward sounded off last night on the phone and was absent from school today something was going on and I was going to find out one way or the other. With that fresh in my mind. I walked to my truck; shut the door taking a deep breath as I turned the key in the ignition. I can so this, I kept chanting to myself the entire ride over to the Cullen's. As I approached the house, I started to feel sick to my stomach. My hands were shaking and I almost chickened out. I looked down grasping the steering wheel tightly and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Slowly I opened my eyes and exited my truck. I made my way to the front door and hesitated before I opened it. Maybe he wasn't home. I should have called first. Even if he wasn't home, I could just wait here for him to show up. This feeling left me terrified. I just knew deep down, gut feeling you could say that some thing bad was about to happen._

**_Flashback_**

_He reached out, put one of his hands on my face, and looked into my eyes._

_"Bella I am so sorry." His voice seethed with sincerity. "I should have told you this sooner. I have move with my family. I'm leaving in an hour or so." _

_It hit me all at once. I gasped, my heart ripping to shreds. "Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving?" I could hardly get the words out, my insides felt like ice. "How long have you known?_

"_A…few weeks."_

"_Explains a lot," I muttered._

"_What do you mean explains a lot?" Edward_ air quoted "explains a lot".

"_Well, you've been so reserved with me lately. So distracted, that even everyone else could tell some thing was up with you and now it all makes prefect sense. So tell me what does this mean for us?"_

"_There cannot be an us. I think it would be best to breakup. Go our separate ways. See other people. My parents miss living in the city. I kind of do to."_

"_What about me? What about all those promises we made to each other. Does any of that matter to you? I don't want to lose you. We can make this work. I love you."_

"_I'm sorry Bella but I see no other way. A part of me still loves you; too however in the end it doesn't matter because long distance relationships don't ever work out." He explained. "Bella, I am leaving. Without you. What you and I have is done. You have to except that "He warned prying my fingers form his tear stained shirt, without a thought to what I was doing, I grabbed onto it a second time, when my hands were free, he narrowed his eyes but made no comment._

"_I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. "I tried to tell you, I really did, but I just… I couldn't. I chickened out every time I tried. And then more and more time passed, and I knew that you would be mad that I hadn't told you right away, so I pushed it off even more."_

"_So that's it? I have no say in this. You thought that you'd just let me figure it out on my own, is that it?" I could hear the angry undertone in my own voice. "When you didn't show up tomorrow and nobody answered when I called the house?"_

_"No, of course not." He opened his eyes again, but still avoided looking at me. "I'm telling you now."_

"_Oh, well, thanks a lot! That just makes it all better, doesn't it?"_

_"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish there was something I could do about this, but "I could feel his eyes on me, but it was my turn to avoid meeting his gaze, and I stared intently at the ground. _

"_So that's it? I have no say in this." I questioned, _"_Answer me!" I screamed and he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine, his chin raised defiantly. I knew in that one moment, I had lost. _

""_Bella I…" I shot my hand up and turned to look at him silencing him. I cried, tears streaming down my face. "I should probably go. They're waiting for me. I'm sorry. I really am nevertheless this is the way it has to be. I never will forget you. Goodbye love" And he was gone. Right along with my heart. _

_My life felt shattered, broken. I never felt this alone. I hated it. I hated this. I so angry with Edward, How could he do this? Did I ever matter to him? Maybe I was only a whisper passing in the wind. An after thought. I sank down slowly to the wet ground, hugging my knees to my chest_. _That is how Charlie found me almost five hours later._

_"Bella?" He frowned as he saw me rocking, staring strait at nothing. I knew he was there but I was unable to respond. "Bella, we need to get you home. You'll freeze to death out here? Come on, up a daisy." With the help of my father I was lead to the police cruiser. "How did you know I was here?" I dryly asked, barely above a whisper._

"_Edward called half an hour ago. Wanted to make sure you got home safe. Explained how they had left and weren't coming back. I'm sorry baby. I know you're hurting but it will get better in time."_

_I started crying then. The more I tried, I couldn't stop my tears. _

End flashback

* * *

><p>That day set into motion a future I would not have wished on my worst enemy. Life goes on, blah blah blah. It's a cliché, I know, but it's also true. I didn't necessarily move along at the same pace, though; sometimes it felt like time was just skipping ahead without bothering to check if I was on board or not, and all I could do was cling on for dear life if I didn't want to be left behind. It was astonishing how much could change in a blink of an eye. I was tired of fighting the images that remained embedded in my mind. Tired of trying to control the rage I felt when he left me.<p>

As I lay on my bed staring at nothing and yet everything at the same time, I heard the beginnings of rain. _Drop, drop, drop._ I blinked in unison with the first few until it started to come down harder and I could no longer distinguish the difference in drops. It has been roughly two and half years since Edward left me behind his house standing in his front yard. I kept hearing Edward's voice in my head. The hurt and pain behind his words. All my doubts and fears, he pretty much proven them all true; Edward did not love me and never had. If he had, he never would have let distance get in the way. We would have found a way for it to work. Since then my life has not gotten any better. After Edward left, people I never knew came up to me asking how they could help but I did my best to ignore them all. When he left, I broke down and just cried and cried and cried. No one could get me to stop crying or just to do _something_. Because I would not. I either just cried or stared off into space. Slowly everyone forgot and moved on with their lives and problems. However, my dad, Charlie, said it was time I moved on. So of course, Charlie thought that it would be a great idea to set me up with one of his old high school classmates Randy Grant's son Josh. I knew there was not a chance I would fall in love with Josh but I still went out with him for my dads' sake. I tried my best to keep my memories of Edward locked tight in the back of my mind, but everyday some little thing would remind me of him. Therefore, I used Josh to try to forget. Josh was a good distraction at first and I soon learned to care for him as a good friend...nothing more. The whole time we dated, he was sweet and charming. Most would say he was even good looking. Standing at 6'3, dark sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, and medium build. With a Hollywood, type face. I have to agree he was rather good looking for the most part but he could never measure up to Edward. You have heard the saying "Never judge a book by its cover" I never realized how true that was until...

We eventually got married and that gave my dad the son he always wanted but soon my marriage became my hell. Josh did everything in his power to hurt me mentally, financially, physically, and sexually. My marriage had become my prison that did not have an escape. It's not as if I never tried.

Twice I tried to leave, hoping against odds I wouldn't be caught but luck was not on my side, some how each time he found out. First time I tried, he showed up home early. As soon as he saw my bags packed, He started demanding what I thought I was doing. I told him I was done and leaving. He slapped me hard across the face; it felt like whiplash. I saw blood dripping onto the floor and I knew I had to be bleeding from my face now. So I ran for the phone to call for help, with him not far behind. As I tried to dial, he pulled the phone cord out of the wall.

He kept saying, "Why are you making me do this to you." Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed my hair throwing me to the floor, grapping my throat and said, "You think you can just walk away from me. No you can't." I froze for a moment because I had a strange feeling rush over me and I cannot completely describe it but it was scary. I knew then if I didn't get away from him I would die at some point! I was terrified tremendously. I pushed him off and ran for the door. He got up and chased me. He once again grabbed my hair, pulled, and yanked it hurt so bad that I could barely stand the pain. I kicked and screamed as I forced up the stairs through the narrow hallway into the master bedroom. I grabbed the doorway in hopes of tiring him out because I was tired and already feeling week. I dug my nails into the wood frame around the door making my fingers bleed and nails breaking from the pressure I could no longer hold on. Once I was inside and he picked me up and threw me up against the wall calmly talking to me saying that we were soul mates. That I owed him and we would always be together. He said that women were to obey men's rules, especially his; I was to follow his every command. I was his, he owned my life and he would do as he please to me. I felt dizzy and out of it. I can't tell you what all happened next because I black out. This in a way was a blessing.

Some time later, I woke up on the cold hardwood floor of our bedroom to a silent house. The sunset was half way complete, bathing the room in gold's, pinks and oranges. It appeared that Josh had left to go gods knows where and I was thankful for that. With a splitting headache and achy sore body, I pushed myself carefully to my feet using the bedpost as a wave of dizziness washed over and leaving just as fast. A note was left on the nightstand telling me I better be showered and change into some pajamas before he was home and we would watch our favorite movie. As if the damage he had inflicted on my body had never happened. I rushed to the small bathroom, got into the shower, and cried so hard it hurt. I looked down at the water and it was red all red. That is all I could see and I cried even more. My face hurt so much, I think I may have a rib or two-cracked maybe broke, I could not bring myself to look at it. It would be another six months before I was brave enough to try to leave again.

The second time I tried to get help from my dad but he said YOU MADE YOUR BED NOW - lay in it! That hurt so much because I thought daddies were there to help when you needed them most. My mom Renee couldn't even help me she could barely take care of herself. If it were not for her husband Phil, who knows what would have happened to my mother after I moved in with dad. In addition, she thought I was lying. That if what I said was true then I must have provoked him and I should stop doing what ever it was I doing wrong. Parents should always want to keep their child safe and be there should you need them. So where were the parents I once had that did just that? Where did that change? Was this some kind of punishment for some thing I had done? Alice had to have foreseen this mess of my so-called life. Wouldn't she have seen this? Maybe she had and didn't care. Edward could have read Alice's mind but if never loved me then he probably did not care either. Who really knows? So many questions I had and they all went ignored and unanswered.

Josh would do anything to hurt me and he honestly did not care if he did. I never knew when the next slap and hard shove would come. Nothing I did was ever good enough. He always seemed to find a reason, an excuse that justifies his actions. I remember one day that I told him I hated him with every bone in my body. He hit me so hard I went flying at least 10 feet across the bed and onto the floor. The days went by and there were times Josh smacked me around because I did not vacuum first then dust. The house was not clean enough or a dirty fork in the sink. I never thought my life would get worse until I found out I was pregnant. Terrified what this would mean. It's not that I didn't want my baby; it's just that I didn't want this innocent little life to have to suffer through the same abuse. I was scared but knew I had to tell him. When I came out and told Josh he was going to be a father, he was angrier than ever. Yelling, cursing me with every word to name that it was my entire fault. That I should have knew better. That I just wanted to trap him when that made no sense at all when I would do just about any thing to leave and not look back. Even though I was pregnant, he did not care. He still beats me but he avoids my stomach. He said, "If you were a good girl I wouldn't have to discipline you so much." I hated hearing that. Be a good girl- that was so screwed up you know? The black eyes, busted lips, and bruised body were all I knew. It was the norm in our household. I hated life and everyone in it. I thought that this is how it was going to be for the rest of my life, stuck with a monster.

I am currently in my 7th month of pregnancy and my life has not gotten any easier. I have yet to be seen by an ob/gin and can only hope this baby is healthy. Josh won't let me buy anything for the baby because he says, "It's just wasting perfectly good money on a stupid little baby that I never wanted". There were times he claimed that there was no way it was his. Screaming in my face, I must have cheated. There were times I wish that were true. At least then, I could have claimed this little one I caring was conceived in love and not rape. Josh was no better than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. He is one cold-hearted man, nothing like the man he faked to be before our marriage. I see these shirts and bumper stickers on cars that say "NO FEAR". I laugh to myself, and wonder; do these people really know what fear is? At the same time, I envy them for the ignorance. That used to be me.

I once again got the courage to asked Josh if it would be okay to buy a few things for the baby. Since the baby would be, here in a little over, two months and I had yet to have anything prepared but of course, it just ended up being a waste of time and few new bruises. When he finished hitting me, he demanded me to get up off my lazy butt and buy some more food for him. Claiming it was once again my fault, his favorite foods were gone. That if I would stop stealing and eating like a pig and leave his food alone I wouldn't be so fat. He thought he was so funny. Laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch. He knew just what to say to hurt me emotionally. Everyone knows that a pregnant woman doesn't want to be told their fat.

I needed to clear my head and decided to take a shower. I made my way slowly up the stairs and to the bathroom. As I entered the shower my emotions got the best of me, and I fell to the floor of the shower grabbing my knees, heaving great sobs. It was times like this, flashbacks of better times traveled through my muddle mind. _"Edward…" I whispered softly as my right hand drifted across his chest. His lips met mine and as we kissed, my hand slowly drifted down to his abdomen tracing his muscular stomach. I heard him let out a low moan as my other hand reached up and caressed the back of his neck._

I sat there until the hot water ran out. Slowly I got to my feet and turned the water off. I dried myself off bit by bit unable to cry any longer and made my way out into the bedroom. I made my way out of my room and down the stairs.

.

Who would have guessed on this rainy afternoon as I traveled the familiar route to the local supermarket, it was to be the best thing to happen to me in a long time. A miracle that so many times I had prayed for but never believed it would happen, was finally about to be answered. A past that I thought had left me far behind. Was about to find me.

* * *

><p><em>'A seed planted with hope inside my heart and they all would be there to watch it grow<em>.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are important. Without reviews, I have no idea if my writing style is good or needs improvement instead. I like to hear from you letting me know you're interested on reading the rest of the story. Alerts also help but reviews make my day.<strong>

_**I will do my best to accomplish keeping this story as realistic as possible**_**. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Josh.**_

_**I had some trouble writing this chapter. It seemed that no matter what I did I could not get their conversation to sound as believable as I thought it should sound. Therefore, I would like your opinion on something. Do you think I should continue this all in Bella's pov?**_

_**To all who read the previous chapter, I want to apologize for my mistake with trying to get more reviews. I had seen were a few other authors had done the same thing in the past and thought no harm if I tried it also. This turned out to be a bad decision on my part. Therefore, I am truly sorry. I value your opinion very much. Without your reviews I have no idea what I have written are even worth reading, whither you want me to continue or not. I want my readers to be happy.**_

_**I would like to thank all those you reviewed, alerted, or added this story to their favorite's last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Navigating through the small market place trying to decide what I should buy to prepare diner for my asshole of a husband. Finally making up my mind on hotdogs, which would be all he would be getting on the menu tonight. Maybe if I am lucky he will choke on it. Not paying much attention to my surroundings, as I should have just as I turned my squeaky cart around to go to the next aisle I bumped into another cart, which ended up spilling some of our contents on the tile floor.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" I said while trying to bend down and help her.

"Don't worry accidents happen." Said a soothing voice I have not heard for years. A voice I had missed; a mother's voice I could never forget. One I had missed for so long.

"Esme?" I gasped. My assumption was conformed when I looked up and heard a gasp escape her mouth, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella. I can't believe you're here." Esme said before a muffled sob shook her entire body. Before I could think about what I was going I hurled myself into her arms and held onto her like my life depended on it, I felt her arms come around me as another sob shook her body. I did not care if anyone was looking at us right now all I needed was a mother's hug. I blinked away any more tears I had, my eyelashes carrying moisture. My heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze as I realized this might be my only chance to break free from that hateful man that was my husband. I do not know how long we stayed like that but I could slowly feel Esme calm down and let go of me.

"I'm sorry Bella; it's just its so overwhelming to see you again. I missed you so much."

Esme said while picking up all of our things from the floor and putting it back in out carts, I miss you too," I stuttered out, my voice hoarse, broken and battered.

"Sweetheart, how have you been?" Esme smiled sadly at me, as I brushed a bang of hair behind my ear, showing another undiscovered wound. Either my hair or the make-up I had to put on clearly covered up all the bruises I was able to see. I had not realized until then I had missed one.

"Well, I'm married and as you can tell I'm expecting a baby. I want to say I am happy but… I can't." I said standing up after we put all our stuff back in the carts.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked while we were both pushing our carts to the check out line. "If you don't mind me asking? You don't have to answer."

"No not all. It's nice to have some one to talk to that can answer back but do you mind if we find somewhere else to talk?

I asked while loading my purchases onto the conveyor belt. "I'm afraid there are too many gossiping people to hear us. Unless you need to be some place else? I don't want to hold you up"

"No dear if your willing to talk, I'm here to listen and give any advice or help that may be needed. There is Small Park just a block over from here. Would that work?"

"That would be great." I explained while digging through my purse for money to pay for my groceries. I told Esme I would meet her there as I quickly paid for my food.

I made my way out of the store instantly my skin met with the cool air of early spring. I could not help but smile as the sun hit my face, I was thankful the rain had stopped. Placing my bags in the trunk of my car while thinking how desperately lonely I was. I had no friends, a husband that beat me whenever he could and most of my evenings I spent nursing a new bruise. _'I'm such a fool' _I shrugged off the thoughts as I opened the door to my car, stepped inside and sped toward the park.

It was not a long drive over to the local Town Park. I had been here a few times when Josh had left out of town on business trips. I had always found it comforting to visit the park on a nice day. With the rain, finally letting up the afternoon was picture perfect. Birds sang in the green trees, clouds filtered the sunlight. If only my personal life could be as peaceful.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the nearest space and waited by my parked car, Esme pulled hers right up side mine. Closing my eyes, I savored the warm fragrance that perfumed the air. I was nervous, what if she did not understand. Would she even care? Would she help me? What punishment was Josh planning for me at home? I started hyperventilating with my heart suddenly pounding I felt as if I was rapidly losing coherent thoughts and Esme slowly made her way towards me. Worry reflected in her eyes.<p>

"Oh my god," I gasped, tears streaming down my face. I clutched onto Esme's arm as if it was a lifeline.

"Let us go find us a spot so we can talk" Esme said while pulling me away from my car. Walking through the park entrance, we strolled along the park path, with my long brown hair slicked back into a ponytail brushing against my back.

"Here, let's head over this way," With my shoulders slumped, Esme was leading me to a bench, and "You should sit down and calm yourself". Esme sat down gesturing for me as well to do the same.

As we sat beneath a weeping willow tree, a warm breeze swept by ever so often-carrying scents of the forest – damp ground and pine and water and a touch of some sweet wildflower.

An older looking gentleman was sitting across from us two rows down playing with his guitar, the case at his feet with some change in it. I was so lost in my mind that I did not catch all what Esme asked.

"Sorry Esme I was thinking, can you please repeat your question?"

Esme remained calm when she spoke "Bella, what did you mean you weren't happy? Please tell me what's going on with you?" her voice as sweet as always.

"Esme, my husband is not a nice man and it's only gotten worse since he found out I'm pregnant." I said. The breeze picked up slightly, rustling the leaves of the trees.

"You said your husband was not a nice man. What do you mean honey? What does he do?" She asked, looking me dead square in the face. What am I going to do? I really could no longer avoid the issue at hand any longer. It was now or never. And especially considering that would mean death sooner than later by the hands of my husband, so never was hardly an option for me. If I didn't do this for myself then I needed to do this for my child. He or she deserved a life without abuse. Reluctantly I began to spill to Esme some of what was going on. Things I been so afraid in the past to tell to another soul since my own parents had turned a blind eye to everything my husband had and was doing to me daily.

"He…um…he yells, slaps, kicks, and I am forced to things I do not want to do. The first time he became abusive was a few weeks after our marriage. I had accidentally dropped a glass, shattering it all over the kitchen floor. My husband Josh had grabbed my arm and I was so terrified. He was just so angry, he yelled at me before releasing my arm, backhanding me across the face. I remember my vision blurring and crying out, the copper taste of blood in my mouth. I begged him to stop, repeating I was sorry. That only seemed to make things worse. The next moment I was picked up off the kitchen floor and slammed into a near by wall. One of his hands found my throat while the other grabbed my breast. The next thing I know, he drops me to the floor, demands I have it cleaned by the time he gets back and I had better be in bed ready to please him. And Esme that is the way it has been almost every day these past two years. Nothing I do is right or good enough. He always finds some thing wrong and finds me at fault."

"Then why are you going back to that monster Bella? Why not leave?" Esme asked me in a small whisper.

"If I could leave, I would. I have tried but some how he knew. In addition, Charlie is dead but before that he refused to help, Renee disowned me because she couldn't be bothered with a lying daughter. I would leave if I had a place to go but I don't." I fumed,

"I'm stuck with a man I hate and I'm scared of what's going to happen to my baby once he or she is born. My baby deserves better and matter of fact so do I." I chocked out.

"You're not going back to vile man. I can not in good conscious let this go not when there is a place for you to go. You're coming home with me."

"No, you don't have to do that. All figure some thing out. I don't want to put you or your family in danger." I said. If I went that would mean I would have to see Edward, if I see Edward I do not think I will be able to handle it.

"You are a part of this family, always have been. Therefore, as being a part of this family goes I will not here any more about it. As a family, we will handle any thing that comes our way. Families help each other out. My home is your home. I don't care what you want, we will do what we have to, to keep you and my grandchild safe, you are coming home with me and that is final." Esme followed closely as we made our way out to our cars, me still partially recovering from my confessions.

Esme insisted I ride with her as she gently pushed me into her car. "Esme, My car…and my groceries, I can't leave them here. I'm sure I could just follow you home." Esme stood in my way of escape.

"Now Bella, you're like a daughter to me. I can tell your still upset and in no shape to drive. I will have one of the boys get it later and have them bring it over to the house." So I gingerly stepped in the car trying my hardest not to trip. "As for your groceries I'll transfer them over to my car. Relax dear, your safe now. Every thing is going to be alright."

"Fine." I mumbled while buckling my seat belt, trying to compose myself after she closed the door. In addition, it appeared Josh would have feed himself from now on. Once he realizes I am not coming back home, all hells going to break loose. _Silently in my heart, I hoped I would not live to regret this._

* * *

><p><em>2nd AN If there are any mistakes found, can you please be kind of enough to point them out. I put this through spelling and grammar check but it has been known to miss a few times_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I want to say Thank you for reading and reviewing. However, I'm a bit disappointed I only received two reviews with the last chapter. Reviews inspire me to continue a story. Without them I tined to lose interest. I'm not making to profit with this, so a friendly review would be nice. I want to improve my writing. So if you want to find out how this all turns out then please send a review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

* * *

><p>Esme went to put my stuff in the back before Sliding into the drivers' seat, latching her seat belt and starting the engine. We sat in silence for a few moments before I asked, "Are you sure your family is going to be ok with this? With me being here and bringing right along with it all my problems? Because Josh is a person that likes control and I know he'll do what ever he has to gain back, even if that means taking my life, Esme." Silent as possible I breathed in and out.<p>

With a worried look, Esme seemed to think of what she wanted to say. "Bella, I promise you, everyone will be glad to see you. Once they find out why you are here, they will do everything in their power to make sure you are safe." Esme replied, "And As for what Josh might try to do…well sweetheart, I think you should report him to the police as soon as possible, so they can watch out for him or what ever they might need to do to keep him away from you. Also tomorrow, we are going downtown to file a restraining order."

I thought this over before responding, "I'll do whatever needs to be done to keep myself and this baby safe and sound. "Trying my best to hide any pain, I slowly lifted my hand through my tousled, long brown locks. "So, how's everyone?" I asked after an awkward silence. Parts of my body were in pain, just enough to make me wince whenever I moved the wrong way.

"Good. Carlisle has a wonderful job at the local hospital here in town, Emmet and his new wife Rosalie just got back from their honeymoon, those two own a car garage and are doing well with it, and Alice is married to a nice young man, she owns clothing shop here in town while her husband Jasper is a lawyer." She replied. I couldn't help shifting once more in the seat once, Esme noticed me wince more noticeably this time. She grabbed the end of the sleeve of my favorite V-neck royal blue sweater and pulled it up over where the bruises started just above the crease in my elbow, and pulled the top part down across my shoulders showing the more severe looking ones. I closed my eyes afraid to see her reaction. Oh my! Bella. What did he do to you?" I heard Esme gasp. I opened my eyes to see hers streamed with tears and a look of horror across her face. I was once again out of my element.

A groan escaped my lips "I don't want to talk about it yet Esme." I admitted looking away. I could not bring myself to say the worst of what Josh had put me through aloud yet.

"It's ok sweetie. You're safe now. We're going _home_. Carlisle will check you out and we'll be fine." Esme said trying to comfort me. I'll admit I loved how she stressed the part about how _we're _going home; it would be nice to feel safe and loved again.

"What about Edward?" I asked quietly. I remember his gorgeous piercing green eyes, crooked smile.

"He hasn't been the same since he left you." Esme said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean he hasn't been the same?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, Edward never wanted to leave you," Esme stated, "But he had no choice. A hospital in Boston offered Carlisle a proposition, at the time he thought it was a good move for the family but about year later Carlisle was tired with how the hospital wanted things done even if it wasn't in the patient's best interest, just so they could make more money."

"You seem surprised about Carlisle's job offer. Didn't Edward tell you that before we left?"

"No, I wasn't even aware of the move until a few days before you all were to leave. Edward told me the family missed living in the city. He broke up with me saying long distance relationships never worked out. I wish we could have done things differently."

"So do I. Edward was angry with us for a long time. He hasn't been the same. To be honest none of us has been the same since we left. I'm always cleaning or gardening. Edward works almost non-stop."

"I guess we all wish we could go back and redo things over." I mumbled. "So, um…Where does every one live?"

"Edward lives in apartment over our garage. Alice and Jasper own a small house a few blocks over and Emmet and his wife live about twenty minutes from here. "

"Will there be any one at your house?" eleven o'clock

"No, Carlisle won't be home until around eleven o'clock tonight. Edward is out of town on business. You'll see him tomorrow afternoon unless he's delayed" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You miss him don't you?"

"Who?" I blushed; I knew exactly whom she meant.

"Edward! I can see it in your eyes. You know...my son never got over you. Never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped either," I whispered throatily, smiling gently at her.

"Are you going to be okay seeing Edward?"

I sighed, dropping my gaze to my lap. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"We're here." Esme exclaimed. I suddenly felt nervous with slight butterflies in my stomach. What if Josh finds me here and hurts some one I love to get to me? I sat obediently while the wave of panic hit me. What if Edward doesn't want any thing to do with me? What if Esme is wrong about everything? I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. Rest of the drive to the Cullen's home was quiet. Neither of us feeling the need to fill in the silent gaps with useless chatter. I was thinking through everything that has happened and Esme was just giving me the space I was in desperate need of. The car purred to a slow stop.

I bit my lip, looking up at the large beautiful white structure looming above me.

Esme got out of the car and opened the door, grabbed my arm I sighed and got out of the car with no choice but to step up onto the wrap-around front porch. I pulled my coat around tighter, I felt rather exposed, as if at any moment some one would see right though me. I was on complete autopilot. My brain was carefully tiptoeing around any association that could bring me pain. Without a chance to change my mind Esme dragged me into the house. I took a deep breath as my thoughts caught up to me and were trying to become overwhelming and walked to the large oak front door into the house.

The bedroom wasn't very big but it did have its own bathroom. I could tell it hadn't been used in a while for it was very clean and collecting dust at the same time. I scanned the room once more and stopped at a desk. A computer and photos were displayed. I set my gaze upon one photo, a photo of Edward and once again I committed every detail to my memory.

I laid some clothing, Esme had gave me to borrow, on the bedside chair by the bed the window was open giving a beautiful view of Twilight, my favorite time of the day. I stared up at the stars listening to chirping of nearby crickets and frogs trying to remember that brief moment of bliss in my existence. I knew only partly, what my future held. I would divorce Josh, have my baby, find away to support us and just maybe find some peace and happiness.

I find myself excided to see Edward tomorrow but on the other hand, I am scared. What will he think of me? Does he still love after all this time as Esme says? Will he be angry I am married to another man? Could there be a chance we could start over? If not as lovers then I hope so at least as friends. I'm in no shape to be in a new relationship right now. I must be stupid to be thinking these things at a time like this. Maybe it was my fault my husband is always disappointed. I should have been a better wife. There must be something wrong with me. I'm so confused. I know Josh has no right to lay a hand on me but I must have provoked him. I'm such a fool. Josh is right; if I were a better wife then I wouldn't have needed punishment. Bella, get a hold of yourself. How can you think that? No man has a right to hit a woman. Never! Ever!

My knees buckled, my body jack-knifing as I fell to the floor. Somewhere inside of me Sensible Bella was watching all of this, shocked and mortified by this complete loss of self-control, but the red haze that had descended over me was making it impossible for me to breath, I could have been there for seconds or for hours. I honestly did not know. My body locked down and all I could feel was an overwhelming vortex of pain, sucking me in, whirling me around so that nothing made sense anymore. I gasped and wheezed. It was too much. All of it was too much. I did not move until I'd felt the cool wind flow through the open window brushing against my skin. A shiver ripped through me and I wrapped my arms around myself. I hadn't even registered the fact that I was cold. My senses were frazzled. Keeping my eyes closed, I reached out and found the window. I locked it tightly. I buried my face in my hands. Mistake after mistake after mistake. I stayed so long with that monster. It was hard to swallow that I was never going back there. My tears had slowed, leaving an unfamiliar sensation sweeping through me – so unfamiliar, in fact, that it took me a few moments to register what it was…Peace. Felling fatigued and just dog tied I promptly collapsed on soft silky bed wrapping myself tightly in a comforter to welcome the merciful release of sleep.

My Second awakening, this time, was much more lucid. In the fraction of a second before my eyes cracked open, my stomach growled. Laying a flat palm on my baby bump "Sounds like my little pumpkin is famished. How about Mommy gets us some breakfast?" I couldn't help letting a small giggle escape. I was happy and I felt well rested. Better than I had in a long time, it was going to take some time getting used to my new reality. The bedside clock laser light letters read 8:30am. I steeled my protesting muscles, forcing myself out of bed, dressing hurriedly and wrapping my hair in a scraggy bun at the base of my neck. Today was going to be my new beginning. As long as I had breath, my baby would never feel what abuse was. With that thought I headed down stairs.

I could hear voices as I descended off the last step. I knew it was about me upon hearing my name spoken. That alone had me feeling numb inside; it was as if everything inside of me had shut down.

"Are you sure it's a good idea having her here? I know we should help her but if her husband is as bad as you say then there is a good chance he'll hurt who ever he has to just to get to her." It was my entire fault…all my fault…Me being here was putting them all in danger. "It_ is truly my fault…" I continued _whispering to_ myself._

Who ever this male voice belongs to was right. I knew Josh well enough to know he would do that ever it took to regain his control. It wasn't a matter of if Josh would hurt some one to get to me but a matter of when.

"I understand your concern. However, if it's not you or me that doesn't help her, then who will?" I could hear a feminine voice, sounds to be Esme; coming from what I was sure was the kitchen. . "I won't turn my back on that girl. What if Alice or Rose were in the same situation? Would you be saying the same thing then" I could just imagine her irritated scowl.

"Well no! When you put that way I guess we have no choice but to help her."

"Well, now that is settled. What would like for breakfast?" I didn't hear a reply. I wasn't sure what to do; I felt frozen where I stood. Wishing the floor could simply suck me inside and swallow me up, effectively erasing my existence from the universe.

_The guilt hit me full force and I let loose a sound that was somewhere between a sob, and a scream. It was my entire fault. Moreover, _my baby was_ paying for it. Everyone I loved was going to pay for _my mistakes, all because_ I married to a control freak._

"Bella" _My eyes snapped open there standing in the doorway was a big part of my past. What was he doing here early _Esme said_ he wouldn't be home until this afternoon. I'm not ready for this. I had hoped to be emotionally ready when it came time to see him._

He continued to stare looking at me with a questioning look on his face, which quickly turned to one of horror when he saw the sadness and guilt etched into mine. He knew I over heard their conversation after a moment's hesitation. He asked, "You heard all that didn't you?" I did_ not reply. He took a step closer to me at my lack of response and I drew back a little. Silence passed between us as he studied my face, trying to peer into the soul that was hiding behind _brown_ irises. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in agitation. With_ a few steps, he was in the hallway. _I watched him as he approached me slowly and cautiously. _Memory after memory ran through my head. Here was a man that gave up on us. Leaving me behind to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. Things may have turned out differently if he had not given up on our love. If he had asked me, I would have gladly given up every thing to follow him. He had been my every thing. I had been so mad at him then, and I was still mad at him now to some degree. Of course, the majority of the anger was directed at myself but I could not help but be upset with him. I was, after all, only human. All what ifs and what might have been, weren't going to change what did happen and what was happening right now.

With as much bravery I could muster, I spoke softly, "Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Good, Bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts and adding this to your favorites. Sorry this story a little shorter that my rest. Please read a/n at the end.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>We stood in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. The only noise was the ticking of a clock. "I asked you a question, how much did you hear?" His eyebrows were knitted together in anger. I watched as he concentrated completely on me.<p>

I gulped "Enough to know you wish I was not here" My voice cracked, unable to stop my trembling. I felt ready to throw up. I could feel a sweat breaking out all over my body,

"If anything bad happens to anyone in this family, it will be your entire fault. Don't get me wrong I understand you need help but I don't see where it has to be us. How is any of this our problem?" My heart sank down, low, lower, until it reached my toes. My eyes were watering and I couldn't stop them from pouring out. Edward looked at me with an angry expression. This was not the Edward Cullen I remember from my past. Now he was so different. He was rude, egotistic, a jerk. What had changed him? He continued to shatter my already damaged heart. "I bet you deserved what your husband did to you." Edward snapped.

I was appalled, what right did he have to say those things to me. He had no idea the hell I've been put through. If he knew, what day-to-day life has been for me he would be a shamed of himself saying those things to me. I took another step back, bumping into the bottom stair, my heart skipping several beats. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. How could this handsome man before me be so ugly with his words.

"How can you say that?" I rustled softly "Why are you being so mean to me?" I questioned. I could not understand why he was being so cruel. Where was the sweet boy, who once upon a time wanted to protect me from this cruel world?

"Please tell me," I whimpered. "Why are you acting like this?" At that very moment, a gasp came from behind Edward. Esme covered her mouth with her hand, a look of pure shock on her face. I wondered how much she had heard. She was _mad_. No, scratch that, she was _livid_. His eyes widened as he slowly turned coming face to face with his mother.

Edward stuttered "Mom….I" It was clear to see he had forgotten his mother was in the other room.

"Don't dare mom me. I raised you better than this. Why in the world you say something like that to Bella" Esme was clearly disappointed in her son. "Do you really believe she deserved to abuse? How can you believe that husband of hers had any right to harm her?" We all waited for him to speak however, he did not answer, just simply turn room mumbling to himself, slammed the front door open before slamming it shut behind him. All I could do was stand in shock, hurt and confusion. The tears were running freely now and they wouldn't cease. I put my hands on my face and cried as I screamed into my hands.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your okay Bella?" Esme asked looking at me with concern. I stared at a coffee mug sitting pointlessly next to her elbow. Sunshine beamed outside and the distant sound of traffic and dogs barking.<p>

"Yea" I insisted, picking diminutive through my eggs and applesauce. "I'm fine. I swear Esme. I just have so much on my mind right now" I tried to say, but I barely stammered it out.

"I apologize for what my son said to you. I can't figure out why he would say things like that." Esme shook her head, "I raised my children to know right and wrong. I'll have Carlisle talk to Edward later tonight"

"No that's okay. Don't worry about it. I am sure he had his reasons. And also, I think he's right."

"Now you listen to me young lady. It's not your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say that. Like I told you yesterday, you are family and families stick together. No matter what. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes ma' am," I replied "Where Carlisle anyway"

"Oh he got called in at five this morning. He should be home for dinner tonight."

"I hope you don't mind but I called Emmet and Alice last night after you were settled in. I've asked them to come to dinner tonight as well. They don't know you're here so they'll be in for a surprise."

"No I don't mind at all. I mean this is your house after all. You don't think they'll think the same thing as you know who, do you?"

"No I don't. Please don't worry yourself. Everything will work out in the end." Some how that didn't help me much "Trust me dear. Now finish your eggs before they get cold. We can't have you my daughter and grandchild starving now can we?"

"No of course not"

"Once you finish eating, I want you to march up those stairs, take a warm relaxing shower, get dressed and we'll make a trip down to the police station." Esme patted my hand, standing to place her coffee cup in the sink before turning back to me. "You are a brave girl you know. I take a lot of will power when taking the first step by getting out. So many women never speak out, seeking help. So many die each year by the hands of a love one. You know as well as I do that it was a matter of time before that man took your life."

I couldn't help letting a tear slide. "I know. But it doesn't make it any easier." I knew Esme was right. I also knew she would do what ever to keep me safe however, it didn't change that fact that Josh would most likely kill me when he found were I was. Just too many things could go wrong. I was not sure I was strong enough to survive it all.

"I want you to remember death is simple it's living that's hard. If you won't fight to keep yourself safe then fight to keep your child safe. That baby should be your top priority.

Be the best mother you can be. And don't forget, we all make mistakes." The elder woman explained, "Don't you ever forget that everything that husband of yours has done is his own fault, not yours. The first time he ever laid a harmful hand on you he was no longer a man but a monster." I turned to look at her. She was right. I knew in my heart that she was it was just getting my head on the same page.

"I am so thankful I ran into you yesterday. I'll never be able to repay you for all you are doing for me?" Taking a few more bits of food. I finished off my breakfast.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to repay me anything." Esme looked at me smiling." I'll tell you what. You let me spoil that baby of yours and I'll call that even."

I found myself smiling "I think I could do that" I felt my cheeks growing hot and I stoop up, "

Esme came up and hugged me gently, attempting to comfort the me, smiling as though she were my own proud mother. Whispering into my ear. "I promise Edward will come around. Just give him time. He was just caught off guard." I could only give her a small watery smile before going upstairs.

After trying a couple on it was obvious, I would need to do some clothes shopping. Looking in the mirror, I didn't see the girl I once was. So much had changed over the years that I missed who I had been. So with a slow deep breath "You can do this Bella." I said to myself. I was anxious to get this over with. I knew I had a hard road ahead of me but I would do what ever I had to, to insure the safety of every one I cared about. Hopefully Edward and I could fix things in do time. I never knew what people meant when they would say 'You could love and hate someone at the same time'. Now I do.

"Bella!" Esme called from the bottom of the staircase. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute" I called out. I pulled off my tank top and pulled on a large blue sweater and black leggings.

"I'll meet you in the car" Was Esme reply. Slipping on some flats, I took my time walking down stairs. One thing I know without a doubt was how much I detested Josh, the things done to me, all the hurtful words spoken to my face. All the humiliations he put me through. It was time I fought back. I shook my head of any more thought of Josh and Edward as I pulled my coat off the rack by the door, slipped it on and headed outside. The ground was wet from a light rainfall; I let out a small sigh.

Sliding into the passage seat next to Esme, we pulled out of the driveway "Listen." She started. "Today is all about you, ok. After we file the necessary paperwork and give your statement to the police. We'll grab some lunch to take back to the house and we will seat back and take this chance to relax. Especially you, when was the last time you properly slept, you look exhausted."

"I can't remember it's been so long. I was always on edge when Josh was around and when he wasn't I still worried."

"Well, for today try and place your worry to the side. Okay dear?"

"I'll do my best" I sat back and watched the scenery pass by.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: 2 Hope you like it. Next chapter up soon. Please Review! The more reviews the faster I update. Also on a side note. Please don't be too hard on Edward. Later on, you'll find out why Edward is acting this way. It won't excuse his behavior but it will give you a better understanding. These two, Edward and Bella, will work things out in the future but it won't be easy. I will be showing some flashbacks between Bella/Edward and Bella/Josh (Before and after marriage). I'm pretty sure this story will be a long one. So sit back and enjoy. Oh before I forget would you want read Edward's pov as well? Any one else's pov your interest in?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: After lots of reviews begging me to leave this story up and continue with it are in luck. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. To all who have reviewed since the very first chapter. Thank you. Your reviews fuel me to get new chapters typed and out faster. I rewrote this at least five times. I could never get this to come out how I was hoping. A few of these chapters are more or less here as filler chapters but are necessary to the development of the story. It all will make prefect sense later on. I promise that to you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun had set, and darkness loomed. Time was ticking away but here in Esme's garden it felt like time had stop. I woke up only hours after falling asleep. When I tried to return to the realm of dreams, I wasn't granted access. Now I stared up at the ceiling, and a wandering mind. I have always loved nights like this, when the stars glittered like a thousand fireflies and the moon cast a faint glow over the earth, when shadows danced in the nooks and crannies found about the grounds, when there was still a slight bite in the air, signaling the beginning of the spring season. There were was so much to love here. It was peaceful and held a tranquil feeling that you could never seem to find any where else. It least that's how I felt.<p>

I wandered the grounds aimlessly for an hour, and finally finding the gardens. It was a large picturesque garden, surrounded by a big hedge with the stone walls of the garden were higher. There were plenty of shrubs and trees, as well as a pond with orange fish in the middle of it, and the soft green grass was covered by many beautiful flowers. There was a wrought iron gazebo to the left with beautiful, matching wrought iron benches inside. There were red flowers, white ones, yellow ones, even pink ones and I couldn't look away. It was like magic. There was also a bench on one side and it looked very inviting, I sat on the bench closing my eyes to the world and leaning my head back, I let out a consented sigh, all around me roses, tulips, carnations, tiger lilies, bluebells, and so many more enveloped me in their scent. I was surrounded by the sounds of near by crickets and tree-frogs in the area.

Thinking back on Dinner earlier in evening it was to say quite eventful. There were tears, laughter and hugs. There were a few awkward moments as well. I never realized how much I missed other peoples company. How much I missed have family. Alice made me promise to let her take me shopping soon. Shopping is a day of torture; just never say that to Alice. Hopefully I'll be able to keep her from going over board like she did back in high school. I hope Edward comes round. I miss my best friend. I could really use one right now. He and I use to be able to tell each other everything. I miss those days. Man, it seems like I miss a lot of things.

Emmet's wife seems nice in a bitchy kind of way. It's plain to see Rose is very protective of her family. That is what worries me the most; I don't want any harm to come to this family. I love much. I wish I wasn't bringing any one into my mess. It's going to be hard to let these people fully in. It's been so long since I've trusted some one.

I had finally found a place to belong, where I felt safe. I knew that I should probably be getting some sleep, but I just could not help but appreciate this wonderful night as I strolled mindlessly through the garden. It was not as if I was looking for anything in particular, nor was I exactly not looking for anything either, but rather allowing the serenity of the peaceful garden calm my anxious nerves. It was here, where I was able to think with a clear head. I could think about how things with Edward once were. Edward and I dated all through our senior year of high school, and it was the best year of my life. But then he left, moved way, things were bad for me until I met Josh four months later. In the beginning I only wanted to be friends however Dad kept trying to push me into giving Josh a chance at dating. After a few months I gave in. During those months Josh was the perfect boyfriend. I learn to care for him but no one would ever take Edwards place. Life isn't fair. I miss what my life was like when it was Edward and I. If only we could have worked things out. If only I had fought to hold on to my relationship with him then maybe I wouldn't be in the spot I'm in now. Josh is out there and who know what he is planning. I don't believe for one minute he'll leave me alone and walk away.

I wish I knew what Edward's problem was. What happened to make him so cruel towards me? Was it something I said or did? Maybe it was just the thought of me being here in general. I have always loved Edward but right now I hate him as well. How the hell can some one love and hate a person at the same time. I'm so confused! I can't understand anything, not even my own thoughts!

With a frustrated sigh I reflect back on how so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours, I run into Esme, left my husband, Edward was being an ass, I went to the police, got a restraining order, filed for divorce, had dinner with Esme's entire family. Despite the cool air that blew around ruffling my hair, I was content. I hadn't been this content in a long time. It felt nice.

A sigh escaped me it was then that I looked up, into the eyes of a man that had been and was like my second father to me.

"Hello, Carlisle," I said softly turned looking back at the sky as he approached me.

"Bella," he said. "Might I inquire to ask what you are doing out at such a late hour, as this? Surely you need all the rest you can get?"

"Sit down with me?" I had meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I straightened up, once again finding myself feeling as through I were in the hot seat. I wondered if that were a feeling, I would ever be able to conquer...

"I'm feeling alright. I couldn't sleep. Too much going on in my head." I explained. "I thought a walk might help."

Carlisle chuckled. "Then you and I are not as different as we think." He said. "I, too, often find myself suffering from bouts of insomnia, and the garden always helps me to find peace amidst turmoil." He turned his gaze towards the bright half moon, his hands behind his back. "What ails you, if you don't mind me asking?" He suggested quietly and wise.

My throat seemed to constrict. "I'm...not really sure." I confessed flatly. "No that's wrong I do know but there is just so much going on in my life. I'm worried about everything. Worried I'll make a mistake which in turn will get some one I love hurt." He nodded in understanding, but said nothing, prompting with a wave of his hand for me to continue. "I worry what Josh is going, no planning to do. I should have never married that man." I trembled, my arms coming up of their own accord to wrap around my abdomen. _It's alright. We're alright. _I buried my face in his shoulder again; unable to look at him or anything else when I said the words. "I'm frightened."

"It's natural to be frightened. What that husband of yours did was callous, uncaring, malicious, and despicable. Pure and simple. He deserves what ever happens to him. As a father I was to protect my children. That includes you, too!"

" Also, on another hand I can't really understand why Edward is being so cold towards me." The words were thick with my tears, more full of sorrow than I had expected. "What he said to me this morning was mean, cruel and totally uncalled for." Carlisle lifts his head to the side.

"I can't speak for my son but I do agree it was mean. All I can say is some things happened last year. He'll have to be the one to tell you. It won't excuse his behavior but it should shad some light on it. I'm sure he feels guilty with the way he treated you. Just give him time." I was silent while I digested that, my fingers twisting together.

His words were mingling in my head now, I swallowed hard, nodding.

"I'll do my best" I went back to being silent once more while I digested that, my fingers twisting together. His words were mingling in my head now,

"Try to relax while you're here. You are welcomed here as long as you want or need. You're like another daughter to Esme and I." Warmth filled me at the words, tears stinging my eyes. It was a moment before I realized I was crying, and I wouldn't have known even then if he hadn't brought his hand to my cheek, his thumb gently brushing the tears away.

"I'm sorry, it seems like I'm always crying at the drop of a hat" I slowly wiped the rest of my tears away. It was a nice feeling to have father again. I had missed this feeling loved by a father figure. I knew I didn't look presentable with my tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, but what could I do. This was my life now.

Carlisle let out a bark of a laugh. "That's understandable. Esme was the same way each time she was pregnant. Well I have to work tomorrow so I shall call it a night." Carlisle announced. "Until the morning, I bid you goodnight" "And you."

With that, we parted ways, Carlisle heading back towards the house while I hung back, gazing up at the moon and the stars; I have come to no conclusions about my love or hatred for Edward. _I sure hope he's right..._

* * *

><p>About an hour, maybe longer I stepped quietly into the house and closed the sliding door silently, then made my way back up to my room. I sat on the windowsill for a few moments, staring at the black night sky and the bright stars. The moonlight shone through and made patterns on my floor. I heard a scraping noise outside below. It was to dark, so I was unable to make out much of any thing. Then I saw what appeared to be some kind of animal. Relief coursed though my veins.<p>

Another morning and another day. I walked over to my window and stared at the sight in front of me. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off of the morning dew in the miles and miles of land surrounding the Cullen's home. I got dressed properly and strolled out the door towards the secret garden. The grass swayed gently with the light, warm breeze from the southern winds. When I came to the same bench I sat upon last night, I stopped dead in my tracks and stared. Flowers bloomed from the vines, all different assortments of colors. The cobblestone path had little fresh spurts of green grass poking up between the stones, defying all of man's laws and accomplishments. It was more beautiful in the morning light.

"Good morning. I'm kind of surprised to see you out here this early" Some one spoke from behind me scaring the crap out of me. Turning around quickly, it was one of the people I was in no hurry to see yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked this little father, daughter moment. I also understand a lot of people hate cliff hangers but I decided I wanted this to be my first of many. I like your opinion or vote on a serious matter. Should Bella's baby be a girl or boy? What names would you recommend? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed, add this story to their alerts and added it to their favorites. Reviews make me want to sing out in the rain. Ok that just sounded stupid. Anyway, Reviews make my day. They encourage me to write faster. I love feed backs on how I'm doing with a story. And for the first time ever in this story, I give you a small piece in Edward's POV. To all my loyally readers I give you a pipe dream cookie. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap "Good morning. I'm kind of surprised to see you out here this early" Some one spoke from behind me scaring the crap out of me. Turning around quickly, it was one of the people I was in no hurry to see yet.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>BPOV<em>**

Oh my god! Why now? "What nothing to say?" I stood stock-still, my heart pounding furiously. "Maybe the cat got your tongue. " I turned my eyes to look around me, hoping to find any kind of escape route. How did Josh find me so fast? No one but the Cullen's knew I am here. This is not good. This is bad. Very, very bad.

"No, No, No this can't be happening not now." I mumbled to myself. Snapping my gaze back in front of him. I was so stupid. There's no escaping the fact that if I went with him I was good as dead.

"Josh," I said hesitantly. Afraid to make the slightest move. I felt like I was the prey and he was the predator. "Why are you here? I want nothing to do with you. You need to leave."

"Isabella, Isabella… my lovely wife. I'm here for you. You need to come home? I told you, you belong to me and you disserve every bit of what happens to you," Josh said with sickening sweet voice. "Come here my sweet."

I hadn't taken notice in how close he had gotten, until he grabbed my arm, proceeding to pull me to knows where. I knew that if I went with him it was game over. I struggled futilely "Leave me alone," I tried to say in a loud, strong voice, but my throat was dry to the bone. I couldn't have screamed if I wanted to.

_There are no 'happily ever afters'!_ My mind screamed at me. _No! There are_! I yelled back. I have to fight. Where is everyone, surely they can here this commotion.

"Let me _go!" _I hissed. Subtly, I lifted my hand to—as far as Josh might know—fix my hair, but then I punched his face. His grunted in physical pain and releasing his hold on me. It was at that moment His hand locked around the necklace I always wore, one my grandmother Marie.

"No!" I screamed. "Give it back!" I desperately reached for the locket, he knew what that necklace meant to me but he threw it behind me. When I turned around to dart after it, he grabbed my foot and I fell to the ground. I was able to twist myself to land on my hip avoiding my stomach however, my head cracked against the stone walkway. It was hopeless. I could barely think.

A flashback rampaged through my mind. _"YOU BITCH!"_

_A slap rang throughout the room. "You just don't know when to stop do you? You can't do anything right! If it weren't for me, you'd be out on the streets pulling scraps from garbage cans for your next meal! You should be grateful that I don't throw you out!"_

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER?" Edward punched Josh in the jaw ""You know, it is not _gentlemanly_ to force one's presence on anyone," I wanted to see what was happening but my head was hurting so bad, like a jackhammer was at work. Edward was raging and a raving.

Then all was quiet for only a moment…

"Oh, god, Bella! What has he done to you?" I could hear the pain in my angel's voice. Edward's voice was my angel sent. My brow furrowed. An angel shouldn't cry…that was wrong…

I opened my eyes again (they had closed on their own), and looked into the face of my savior. As I looked at his beautiful face—sharp jaw; messy, bronze-auburn hair, green eyes—his name came to my lips.

"Edward," I whispered. It sounded like a question, almost. The only thing preventing me from falling into a peaceful abyss and away from everything I was feeling was the incessant pounding in my head.

"You're going to be fine, Bella. Just hold on," Edward murmured. I couldn't really do anything but believe him. Esme came running from the house. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know Mom; we need to call for help"

"Already done, their on the way."

"My little girl… oh, my sweet little Bella, what has that man done to you?" Esme's voice broke, and before I could see the tears in her eyes, I launched my arms around her neck and started to sob.

_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. No Josh please. Don't do this. I said I was sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. I'll be a better wife._

_SLAP! "You know what to do Isabella now do it I don't care how sick you are!"_ I woke up from the horrible nightmare with a violent jolt. I couldn't breathe. I was going into a panic attack. I'm sure of it.

Deep breaths. When will I ever get a break.

In and out. In and out. My eyes fluttered open carefully; I was used to opening them slowly to avoid the sharp pain that companied after Josh beat me for something or another.

_Where am I... and why do, I hear beeping? _I took in my surroundings, I saw the reason for the beeping, a heart monitor was to my left and next to it was an IV bag. Moreover, realized I was in the hospital. I saw the sun light coming through the window. A let out a soft, pleasing groan slipped passed my dry chapped lips as I stretched languidly. With sore muscles and all I got up from the bed, and went to the sink, and washed my face, with ice-cold water. I wonder where every one is. You'd think one of them would have been here when I woke. Probably out getting breakfast. Wonder how soon I can get out of this place. I hate hospital smells almost as much as garbage smell. Okay maybe hospitals don't smell that bad but I still dislike it nevertheless. The white sterile walls are depressing. This place would be as bad if there was some color plashed here and there, which would add a dash of cheerfulness.

Feeling exhausted, I climbed back into bed. I was relieved, my baby and I were safe. Josh was behind bars and hopefully I would not have to worry about him being released. I was just about to fall asleep again...

**EPOV**

Until two years ago, I was practically incapable of thinking about a memory that didn't involve Bella Swan. She was there in absolutely every moment that meant something to me. I was so attuned to her that, even now, having not seen her in the last two years, if I close my eyes and think about her for a moment, I could still smell her fresh, sweet strawberry and freesia scent in the air. Everything about Bella is painted on my brain, no matter how much I try to deny it.

I can't believe I said those things to her. I had no right to take my anger out on her. She had nothing to do with what happened to me yet I used her as an outlet. I'm a shamed of myself. I can't take back or change what I said but I can do what ever I have to do to make it up to her. A part of me never let her go, never stopped loving her. I didn't think I would get a chance to see her again. With her showing up, and my mess with my ex Tanya it was too much.

First things first. I'm going to visit Bella at the hospital, ask no beg for forgiveness.

**BPOV**

Edward caught my hand, inspecting it leisurely, tracing the lines on my palm with his thumb. "I want to apologize from my behavior. It was…inexcusable to say the least. I was wrong to say that to you. I have issues I need to work out." Edward's voice was soft as he spoke. "Is there a chance we can start over?" To me Edward looked like some whose puppy been run over.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths "I think in time, I might." I shrugged," I'm at least willing to try." Taking his hand between my own and turning the tables, doing my own inspection. "That's all I can promise right now. "

"However, it won't be easy. You hurt me with those things you said. I would never want any of you to get hurt on the count of me but with out your alls help I would have none. Your family is all I have left." I knew his eyes were on me and I felt warm and safe under his pierce gaze. I knew a part of me still cared for him even after every thing he said to me. Perhaps even a bit more than that. Love just wasn't something a person could turn off at the drop of a hat. Doesn't mean one couldn't try but it was ineffable. Love I despised the word at this moment everything to do with it makes me realize how love can screw your life up. It can heal or it can destroy you.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" Batting my eyelashes, hoping I'd get my way.

"Sure, as long as it won't get me into much trouble?" I could help smiling as his face lit up. Maybe forgiving him wouldn't be that hard after all. It would take some time but I was positive it would happen.

"Good. I want a well done steak, mash potatoes, green beans, corn, side salad and a large piece of chocolate cake"

"I'll see what I can do" A knock was heard as the door was pushed opened, Alice peeking around before entering. She didn't seem fazed to see Edward sitting by my bed. She immediately jumped towards me and gave me a huge hug, "Hi, Bella!"

"Hello, Alice." I replied, holding back a laugh as I saw Jasper behind her, juggling at least a few different board games.

"Bella." He greeted politely. Emmett gave me a huge bear hug and Rosalie forced a smile. Carlisle and Esme both gave me hugs each telling me that they were both glad the baby and I were all right.

Edward glanced up at me briefly before looking back down at the ground then back up. "Um… I'll get out of here and bring back what you asked me to get?" I rolled my eyes. Of all times he was going to act bashful. I forced my eyes to look at Edward. His desperate expression was back as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"That would be great. Thanks"

"Well, I'm out of here. See ya later" Edward said walking toward the doorway.

Few minutes talking to everyone, the doctor entered my room "Oh Mrs. Grant you're awake! That's good.

"Would it be too much to ask to call me Bella?"

"No, not all. How are you feeling?"

"I fine except for this headache"

"I'll have the nurse bring you something for that. Let me check your charts shall we?" I felt something analogous to relief as I thought about the fact that pain relief was just two pills away. Turning my head to get a better look at him I realized its Dr. Gray's, I really didn't have good memories of him a few times he checked at me out after Josh had used me as a punching bag. He took my charts and started reading, before turning to speak to me further Carlisle and Dr. Gray started mumbling, discussing about something or another. Looking up from my chart, Dr. Gray said. "You will be sore for a week or two so take it easy. As for your headache, I say two or three days at most. The baby is doing well. Before you leave, I want to do another ultrasound. I like to play things safe. I also want you to see an ob/gyn. It critical that you get prenatal care even this late in the game. We want to see you deliver a happy healthy baby. Any thing else you want to ask before I leave?"

"When can I go home?" I asked, while … "If all test come back fine then I don't see why we can't release you tomorrow. You were lucky young woman. Your injuries could have been much worse"

"Lucky" I agreed.

"You sit back and rest and I'll be back later to check on you. Well, I have more rounds so you all have a nice day. Goodbye"

Alice started up her rambling again. "You know Bella, you and Edward would make a cute couple" I gazed at my hands, a blush crossing my cheeks. Her pixie voice made me relax immediately, and I smiled, a real smile for the first time since … forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This will not be the last we see of Josh. So stay tuned. **

**Please leave a review. I'll love you forever if you do. Some of you may have a problem with that so I'll at least like you. How's that? Man, I've had way to much caffeine. Sorry, for being so forward. I'll take a break now. Have a wonderland day! **


End file.
